


I'm sorry

by Skye_UwU



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Homophobic Language, I love kyoutani too much for my own good, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, Sendai Frogs, Tsukishima is a great friend, Yahaba is a bitch, Yahaba is so fake, but maybe he actually means it this time, he's sorry, i think at least, trying to get back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_UwU/pseuds/Skye_UwU
Summary: Yahaba comes back into Kyoutani's life after he successfully got over him after Yahaba behaved like the biggest asshole. Now Yahaba wants to be his friend again, but Koutani isn't sure if he can do it
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Mentioned Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji - Relationship, minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I personally love Kyoutani a lot, and I have a really specific way of how I imagine him, so sorry if he's a bit OOC.

Kyoutani leaned back on his seat on the bench in the locker room of the Sendai frogs. Today's game was especially exhausting, their sets taking forever. The two only people in his team he appreciated... no maybe even liked, were sitting right next to him.

“Wow, they were tall and scary... and then bow... puff.... whoom.” the Koganegawa said in his hyper way.  
“You're talking like the idiot already,” Tsukishima complained, rolling his eyes. “Kei's right. Calm it, child.” “I'm not the youngest one,” He complained, using it against Tsukki since the day he found out he was the youngest. “Yeah, but the least mature one.” 

The door flung open and a way to familiar voice squealed a: “Kyoutani!” Said one turned around, a look of disgust on his face. Not the same as with his old captain, no, even worse. “how the hell did you get in here?” “Not even a greeting, I thought you might have gotten manners by now?” “Why the fuck would I?” “I'm so...” “Just fucking answer my question, Yahaba. How did you get here?” “I told the guards I'm your cousin and when I showed them a pic of the both of us in our childhood they let me in.” Kyoutani didn't answer. “oh, no mean answer this time?” “Don't wanna talk to you.” Yahaba sighed loudly. 

The other two had taken a place in the corner of the room, watching the scene in front of them with great interest. 

“So... can we talk? At a coffee? I'll pay.” “No.” “Please. I know I fucked up back then. Let me explain at least.” At the thought of 'back then', he felt a strange pain forming at the bottom of his chest. He felt like crying. And he really didn't cry often, but there was a good reason why he didn't want Yahaba in his life anymore. Why he would never talk about their always existing bond.

“Please, Ky. I know... I do... I have no right to beg, but please, let me explain. Please.” Kyoutani shivered at that nickname. “OK.” He gave in, just to make him shut up.  
Yahaba eyed Kentarou. He knew how he felt. He could still read him. After all these years. 

“Do you wanna cry?” “What the fuck?” “No... I mean like... while I'm around... against my shoulder or something?” “Why would I?” “Because... when was the last time you did exactly that?” Kentarou groaned. “Was that a no?” “Yes.” “Oh...” 

When they arrived at Yahaba's car, Kyoutani finally snapped. He did hold back in the locker, and all the way when people were around, but holding back never was his cup.

“Do you think, you can just come back after 5 years, and I forgive you like that? In those 5 fucking years you could have thought of ANYTHING. I don't know how fucking stupid you think I am, but even I have a brain. You fucking stupid bastard.” “Ky... I...” “No, shut up. I'm leaving. Go get someone else to pull that shit with, but that someone else surely isn't me.” 

“Ky,” Yahaba nearly shouted, as soon as he was able to move again. He was shocked by how Kyoutani snapped, but he didn't expect anything else. “Please. Just... five minutes, I swear.” But it was too late, Kyoutani was already far enough not to hear him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani just needs to be comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Isabel for actually reading over it and reassuring me to upload it<3\. Also, I'm currently trying my best, so thanks to everyone who reads it

Kentarou took out his phone, calling his now best friend, Tsukishima. He didn't just wanna show up at his door. “Ken?” Tsukki asked. “Can I crash at yours?” “Sure.” They never needed too many words. Kei never asked unnecessary questions, what you couldn't say about his partner.

Without stopping at his own house, he went to Kei's and Tadashis's. Because... what would he do if Yahaba came to his house? He would freak out. 

Instead of Kei, Tadashi opened the door. “Ah, Kentarou. Kei told me you would stay here. Do you want something to drink? I can make you... Tea?” “Yeah, thanks.” He didn't look at Tadashi but instead went straight to Kei. Kei had become something like Iwaizumi had been to him, just... closer, more of a friend. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as he fell face-first into a pillow. He felt tears running over his face, and Kei's hand on his back. “What happened? And who was he?” “Yahaba Shigeru. My... ex I guess. He fucked up, big time. And now he wanted to talk.” “But you didn't?” “Obviously. What am I supposed to do?” Kei, who obviously wasn't used to people coming to him to cry, just shrugged. 

He felt the pillow next to him shift. Tadashi put down the tea, running his hand through Ken's hair. “Why didn't you listen?” “Would be useless.” Maybe Kei's husband wouldn't be so bad right now. “Why?” “He wouldn't tell the truth... always used to be a sweet talker.” Tadashi hummed. “You should still listen to what he has to say. That doesn't mean you have to forgive him, does it?” He didn't answer.

“You're scared,” Kei exclaimed, without thinking, as always. “What the hell does that mean?” He asked while trying to suppress a sob, what just ended in a coughing fit. 

“I mean... according to your reaction you seem to have had a dirty breakup, right? And when he sweet talks you, buys you shit and so on, you could fall for him all over again, get your heart broken again.” He was absolutely right. But Kyoutani just shrugged again. 

“I forgot about that bastard, and he has the audacity to come back?” “What happ...” Before Tadashi could finish his sentence, Kei hit his shoulder softly, shaking his head. 

Kentarou turned around, now facing the ceiling. When he had to stare at the ceiling, feeling little to no comforting warmth, he thought about Yahaba's words. When did he cry against a shoulder the last time? It was way back when they 'broke up'. Oikawa tried to comfort him, which, weirdly enough, actually helped him. 

He took a sip of his tea, looking at Tadashi. “Can... can you like...” He gesticulated with his arms. “Hug you?” Kentarou nod. “Of course, come here.” 

Tadashi wrapped his arms around him, humming a silent melody. He really could comfort you. “Maybe... I'm gonna talk to this bastard. If I still... feel for him or some shit, is it wrong to just fucking run away again?” “No.” They both said in unison. “I'd do the same.” 'That's because you're a coward.' Kyoutani nearly slipped. But Tadashi helped him, and he wanted to stay the night, and he knew how Kei was when it came to his husband. “If he really tries to change, then he should understand.” Tsukki looked at his watch. 

“I...” “Yeah yeah, you still have a bedtime. I know.” Tsukki petted his head softly, before leaving the room. 

“I can't tell if you like me, but I'd say no, so my opinion probably means nothing to you, but I think no matter how you decide if he changed, and really is sorry, he'll understand. And if not, you can always sleep here, okay?” He mumbled a barely audible “Thanks,” to which Tadashi left the room. 

Kyou pulled himself a blanked from the other end of the couch, and finished his tea, trying to decide what to do the next day. 

“Can I have Shigs number?” He asked Iwaizumi over Text, putting his phone down, going to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally talking.

The next morning he woke up, immediately looking at his phone. Kei and Tadashi were probably both out for work already. 

“Are you sure? He was the worst thing to happen to you,” Iwaizumi asked. He just answered yes.

“I heard you want to talk to Yahaba? Update me, mad-dog-Chan, good? <3.” To that he answered a simple “No” But attached to Oikawa's message was a contact named “elegant-San.” He still refused to say thanks. It was Oikawa after all.

“Mine. In 20,” Was all he wrote. Yahaba immediately answered with yes, making Kyoutani drive to his own house. 

Yahaba already waited there, smiling at him. “Thanks for talking to me after all.” “No choice.” He unlocked the door, getting in, and sitting down at his dining table. “Your interior hasn't changed a bit, huh?” Maybe that was Yahaba's way of trying to lighten the mood, but it worked rather bad. 

“Come to the point before I throw your dumb bitch ass out.” “Sorry, sorry. So... I know I fucked up... I know I was the worst... and I probably knew it back then... Am I allowed to draw out a bit?” He sounded just a bit too cocky for Kyoutani, he agreed never the less. 

“I didn't know why you were mad until half a year after, Oikawa told me. And I only got your number now. It took me forever to convince Makki, trust me. And also... the picture... it was on Oikawa's phone, so he was the one I had to convince as well. It has nothing to do with me trying to find excuses.” “Fucking untrustworthy assholes.” he hissed under his breath. 

“So... Anyways...” Yahaba gulped, not wanting to get to the point. It scarred him just as much as it scarred Kyoutani. “We... we were young.” “That's no fucking excuse.” “I know...” Yahaba looked at the floor. God, it was hard for them to talk about it. It would always be. 

“I...” “Why the hell did you do it? Why did you kiss her? Why did you only fucking use me? Why did you say that kind of shit about me while being my fucking boyf...” He cut off, feeling the strange feeling in his throat start to burn up. “You only were my … to fuck me, right? Fucking using him won't bother anyone at all? That bitch doesn't have feelings anyway?” He avoided the word boyfriend purposefully. That would probably make him cry, and he wasn't here for Yahaba to see him.

He shoved back the chair with too much force. “Where are you going?” Yahaba asked the saddens just as present in his voice. “Getting a fucking water. Want something too, fuckhead?” “Yes.” 

Kyoutani stomped into the kitchen, getting out two glasses and filling them both. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, ignoring them as well as he could. He looked at his phone. He got five messages that all basically just asked if he was okay. He ignored all of them. 

He gave one of the glasses to Yahaba sitting down opposite of him again. They sat in silence for a few seconds again. “I really fucking loved you,” Kyoutani whispered. Yahaba looked at him in shock. “I know. Everyone made sure to tell me. And I knew it myself. Every time I was around you. But...” “But what? But you didn't care enough to actually not hurt me? You were fucking selfish? You just wanted to experiment with boys and I just happened to have fallen for you in the exact right fucking moment?” 

Kyoutani took another sip of his water. “Were you scared of me? Were you scared I would hurt you if you broke up with me? Was that the reason you wanted to speak to me in public?” 

“I never was scared of you. I knew you would never hurt me... or anyone else. And fuck, I didn't just want to 'experiment with boys'. Damn, I always had a thing for boys and I knew... I... I just wasn't ready for anyone else to know. Not anyone in the team, nor anyone else. I know I was selfish... and I also know you respected that... I know you never told anyone. Some of the other students in our school just... found out. And to show them I was straight I kissed her.” 

“Great. Kissing her isn't even the fucking problem. I fucking understand that. But...” “I shouldn't have said those things, I know. It was... in the heat of the moment.” “The heat of the moment? That fuck shouldn't make other bitches hate your ex... They fucking left notes in my fucking locker. You bastard really had the audacity to talk like nothing happened.” “I... I didn't know that. I really didn't.” “That makes the fucking situation better, right?” Kentarou asked irony all over his voice. “I know it doesn't. And I know you shouldn't forgive me. But... if you ever think we could start over... no... if you ever want to talk to me again, you have my number, right? I'll wait as long as it takes. Even if that means waiting forever.” 

With that, Yahaba stood up and walked away. Just when the door fell closed, a quiet sob escaped Kyoutani's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, so it's longer I think. Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again

That was three weeks ago. He was conflicted, not knowing if or if not he should write to him. On the one hand, the feeling he used to have around Yahaba were simply different. He hadn't felt that happy ever again. But he also never felt that sad ever again. And as much as he wanted those happy feelings back, he knew all he could think of was how hurt he had been on that day.

“Ken, are you okay? You haven't played that aggressive for three years.” Kanji said as if he had already forgotten about what had happened three weeks ago. Ken growled, not responding. Kei put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It's because of Yahaba, right?” “Who's that?” Kanji asked, cocking his head. Kei looked at Kyoutani asking. He just nodded. 

“You remember the guy who just stormed into our locker a few weeks ago? That was his ex. They had a pretty dirty breakup.” “And what happened after.” “They talked.” “And then?” That, Kei couldn't answer. He had never asked Kyoutani what the outcome of their talk was, and neither did Kyoutani just tell it. 

“We... talked the shit out and he told me to write him.” “Did you write him?” Kanji asked. “No.” “Why?” Kyoutani drummed his fingers on the bench. “Well... fuck...” He took a deep breath, before just continuing to change. 

“Why doesn't he answer?” “It's complicated, I don't know what exactly happened between them, but whatever it was, Ken doesn't seem like he is over it..” Kei answered, knowing full well that Ken could hear him. “So... he wants to forgive him... but he doesn't want to forgive him?” Kei kept quiet, so did Kentarou. “I think he should write him. What's the worst that could happen? He doesn't date him automatically, does he.” “You're too fucking naive.” “Why?” Kei just shook his head, making Koganegawa shut up. 

Somewhere deep down, Kyoutani knew Kanji was right, what exactly should happen. But... he could fall for him... and that, no matter how much he changed, Kyoutani couldn't stand though, not yet. 

He sat on his couch, scrolling through his phone for hours now. He considered. He considered long. Long enough that it was the next day already, but after all that time, he wrote a short message at Yahaba, with just the location of a coffee and a time

\--------

5 minutes late, Kentarou arrived at the coffee, seeing Yahaba already seated on a table inside the small house. When he noticed Kyoutani he grinned brightly. “I didn't think you'd come to be honest.” “Asshole.” He mumbled. “I know, sorry, sorry. I ordered you a latte with cream, you still like that?” He nodded taking a sip out of the glass. 

“So... how is life treating you?” “Sucks.” “Oh... well... I work as a sports instructor now.” “Your dream,” Kyoutani said, quiet, maybe to show that he still cared about Yahaba. “Yeah, I'm happy about that. What are you working as?” “Shelter.” “That's adorable.” He shrugged. “So... Uhm... do you have a boyfriend by now? Or like... husband or something?” “No, never wanted to date, didn't have a good experience.” “Oh... I'm sorry.” “What bout you? Anyone could love you?” “Well... I had a few partners but... no one stayed... I mean I broke it off with all of them.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “So... Sendai frogs? Since when.” “Finished school.” “And Tsukishima and Koganegawa are your friends?” “Yes.” “And Yamaguchi? Is he still with Tsukishima?” “His name's Tsukishima too. Married a year ago.” “And Goshiki?” “Dating. Engaged I think. Who're your friends?” “I... you don't know them. I met them at work.” “Did your schoolfriends reject your ass?” “Yeah... I deserved it. Matsun is the only one who didn't.” “You didn't.” “What?” “No one does. Even a bastard like you,” 

Yahaba looked at his drink. “Thanks... Are... are you planning on dating anyone? Like anytime. Or are you happy that way?” “I think if I would meet someone why not.” “You said the same thing when we... Forget it. Sorry.” “Fucking idiot. I wouldn't meet your dumbass if you couldn't talk about that.” “Okay.” Kyoutani was lying. It made him sad to think about it. 

“D'you want to date anyone. Or like... Is there a reason you broke up with your girls?” “I... I kinda lost my heart to someone... And also, it was mostly boys.” Yahaba looked at Kyoutani who didn't show any reaction. “So... Can you remember when we went to mine and watched a movie? Can we do it again? Coffeeshops are more boring than they try to make them look. Without the cuddling of course.” Kyoutani rolled his eyes. “If you insist.” “It's your choice.” Why didn't Yahaba just say, 'I do' or something like that? “Okay.” 

they drove to Yahaba's house, and Kyoutani grew more nervous with every minute. Damn.

He arrived at the mansion Yahaba lived in. He had rich parents, so it was clear he had a big house. 

On the gate, two dogs wiggled their tail happily. One was a Shiba and the other one was a golden retriever. “Yours?” “Yes, why else should be two dogs in there.” “Right. You have two?” “Three actually. I have a Sheppard as well.” “What are their names?” “Amy is the Sheppard, Luna is the retriever.” “And the third?” “K...ken is my Shiba. I'm sorry. I know it's weird. But you were my best friend nearly all my life.” “Fine.” He growled again. “And you can't deny your resemblances with dogs.” “Shut up, bastard.” “Got it. Sorry.” 

Kyoutani bent down to pet each dog. In the end, both of them were lying on their back in front of them. “You always had your way with dogs. I'm surprised you don't have one.” “No pets policy in my apartment. Just because your rich ass can have a house on yourself doesn't mean I can.” “I would buy you one but that's a bit expensive of a gift, huh?” “Wouldn't accept your shit anyway.” 

Kentarou got up and they went towards Yahaba's cinema room, as he used to call it, followed by two dogs. The third one was laying on the outside of the couch.

“I can wake him if you want, to keep your distance, you know,” Yahaba said, pointing at the sleeping Shepard. “It's fine. I don't hate you enough to wake up a poor dog.” Yahaba had a soft smile on his face, as always. 

“We can watch... uh... you always liked... John wick, right? The first part, you looked so sad when we watched it and the dog died. We can watch it again if you want.” “Okay.” They both sat down next to each other.

“Well... I know you still don't believe me, but I really am sorry. I loved you a lot. Not as much as you loved me apparently, but a lot. I'm sorry, Ky, so sorry. I thought about you so damn much, about how I would apologize. And I freaked out just before I met you, I freaked out so much because of you, because of how sad you were.” Kyoutani looked at Yahaba. His eyes were teary and he looked genuinely sad. 

And exactly that was the reason why he didn't want to see him again. “It's fine.” “No. I know it isn't. I know you cried. And I know I was the reason. I just wanna make it up, but I know I can't. Fuck, Ky. Why? Why did I do that?” “I don't know, Yahaba, but it's fine, not shut up and let me watch Keanu Reeves kill people because of his dog.” Yahaba bit his cheek to quiet down a sob.

With an annoyed sigh, Kyou paused the movie and looked at Yahaba. “Sorry. I'll quiet down.” Kyoutani just sighted again. “No, you... It's fucking fine, okay. Yes, you fucking hurt me, and yes, I cried a whole fucking lot, but fuck, as you said, you can't fucking make it up, because, that was the shittiest thing your snake ass has ever done. But you know what. I choose to stay with you here, I wouldn't have done that if I still hated you as much as I did during most of those 5 years, and as much as I fucking hated your bitch ass, as much do I appreciate that your coward ass finally talked to me, now. Do you fucking wanna cry against my shoulder? Like you said, when was the last time you did just that?” “DO you mean it?” “Obviously.”

Yahaba leaned over, falling onto his shoulder, grabbing his own shirt. Kyoutani just closed his arms around the small of Yahaba's back. “Damn, I missed when we used to be so close. I miss the time we dated. But... I had to ruin it.” “What the fuck are you trying?” “Nothing, Sorry.”

Yahaba let go. “Sorry. I have no right to break like that in front of you.” “Damn it, Yahaba. Your fucking life doesn't sound as fucking peachy anymore, does it.” “No... I mean it's great. I like how it is recently.” “Really?” “I mean... I missed you. I'm happy that you agreed...” “You sound like you're drunk.” “And what if I am.” “You came here by car.” “I have a chauffeur.” “You shouldn't be fucking drunk at 2 pm.” “I was nervous. Would you like a drink too?” “Fuck it, yeah.” Getting drunk with your ex that you just happen to fall in love with isn't the best decision ever. “What do you want?” “Whatever you have.” “Okay. I'll be right back.” 

When Yahaba left the room he started to cuddle the small Shiba. “Did he really name you after me? Did he ever miss me?” The dog just let out a happy hatchel. “Yeah right, I forgot, you can't talk.” He kept cuddling and petting all three of the dogs until Yahaba was back.

“Mojito. You like those, right?” “Yeah. Do you really think you should be drinking out of a whole ass bottle of whiskey?” “Nope.” Kyoutani knew Yahaba Could control himself, but he didn't know if he would. 

“I wanna get wasted. Sorry.” “It's fucking fine.” They kept drinking while they watched the movie, eventually sharing the bottle Yahaba brought with him. 

When they finished the movie, Yahaba leaned back on the couch. He had already given Kyoutani the bottle in fear of letting it fall. 

“Fuck, I agree with younger me, you're hot. In the locker... damn.” “What the hell?” “I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying anymore” “You always used to be too fucking honest when you were drunk.” “And you always were too... well... I don't know. You never acted any different. Maybe you became nicer.” 

Yahaba let his eyes wander over Kyoutani. “You're right. I should go to bed before I do something dumb. I can ask driver Kim to bring you home. Or you can stay here. My bed... No, just kidding. I have a guestroom.” “I'll fucking stay. For your dogs, obviously.” 

Kyoutani brought Yahaba to his bedroom. “Ky... With everything, I did to you... I love you. I'm so gonna regret this tomorrow. But I will always regret hurting you and breaking it off.” “I... I'm sorry, Yahaba. Lay down, sleep well.” “Will you still be there tomorrow?” “Yeah.” With these words, he let go of Yahaba's hand, going in the direction Yahaba had said was the bedroom.

“Fuck.” he groaned into the pillow. Of course, it had to come like this. Of course, Yahaba had to say he loved him.

He fell into the bed, throwing the blanket over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit basic, but here we go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, sorry. But I was kinda tired but needed to upload, sorry. :)

On the next morning, much to his displeasure, he could remember last night. He went to the kitchen just to see an old man prepare some food. “Oh. You must be Yahaba-sans guest?” I growled. 

Yahaba appeared right behind me. “Do you wanna walk the dogs with me?” “Yeah. Aren't you drunk at all?” Yahaba shrugged. “Asperin and it works. I never had a huge hangover.” 

They got the leashes. Kyoutani walked the Shiba and the Retriever since those two were the closest apparently. 

“About what I said yesterday...” Yahaba started when they were quite a bit away from the house. “I... do regret it. I think I made you uncomfortable. And... I'm sorry.” “Don't care.” “Really?” Yahaba sounded so hopeful. “Yes, really. Now shut the hell up.” “Yes. Sorry.” They walked the rest in silence. “I gotta go now. Training, you know.” “Can I call you? Or... Are you done?” “Call me.” 

He let the dog go in the garden, but instead of training, he drove to Tsukki's. “Ken. What happened.” “Yahaba. He... I... he... he said he loved me” “How do you feel about it?” “I'm lowkey sorry for that bitch. He broke down in front of me. He...” “Did he change?” “I don't even fucking know. He always was way too fucking good in faking his shitty emotions.” 

“What even happened?” “He kissed someone and said some mean shit about me.” “What mean shit?” Ky bit his lip. He still felt a bit uncomfortable talking about it. “Things like calling me a faggot, someone he could never love, he just plays with me, I basically forced him to date me, because that's what stupid bitches like me do?” “Bastard.” “I know.” “Do you still wanna meet him?” He shrugged. "I think so. I kinda liked being around him. But... it scares the ever-living shit out of me." 

Kyoutani fell back, sighing deeply. "He just shouldn't confess to me ever again. That fucker really dared to do it. And fucking making me feel sorry for that bitch. You ever had another boyfriend?" "Yes, we had a horrible fight, but I couldn't forgive him, ever. We never talked again. Leave alone meet. I really admire you. It takes a lot of courage to do that." "Thanks, but fuck, it's not like I know how the fuck it's going to fucking work out? Like, it still fucking hurts me." Kei took my hand. "If it hurts you too bad, leave it. God, he doesn't deserve shit, but if you like being around him, if you can stand being around him, then keep it up." "I fucking pity that bitch. He deserves hell, but not that bad. I fucking wanna comfort him, but fuck, I wanna... I can't stand him, I hate him." 

Kentarou got out his phone. He had one new message. That one was from Yahaba. "Are you up for a day at an amusement park? I'll pay?" He answered with a k and a time. "Amusement parks are always too fucking romantic. But fuck, he pays, right?" Tsukishima nod. 

"Are you staying for dinner?" "Nope, going home to procrastinate. talking about it, I should leave. See you soon, Kei." Kei just nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMUSEMENT PARK DATE!!!!!!

Kyoutani arrived, five minutes late as always, at the amusement park. 

Yahaba was already waiting at the entrance. It wasn't hard to find him, since that early, barely any other people were around. Yahaba smiled at him what Kyoutani didn't return. He handed Kyoutani a ticket. "Do you need anything?" Yahaba asked, pointing at the food snack. "Just had breakfast, no. Also, it's fucking stupid to eat before doing shit in an amusement park." "Yeah, you're right." 

"So... what do you wanna ride first? The water slide? Or... or.." "Freefall. You don't have to come with me." "But I want to." "I thought you hate heights?" "I hate falling, but it's not that bad anymore." "Good, come then." 

They stood in line in front of the entrance. "Shit," Yahaba mumbled as he looked up the ride. "Scared?" "Me? No," He said giggling nervously. "Don't even dream about me comforting you when your dumbass starts crying mid-ride." "I won't." 

The instructor showed them their seats. The safety belt was moving ever so slightly. You could shake it, but nothing could happen. And Yahaba knew, but it didn't stop him from worrying. 

"Now it's too late to get off. I fucking told you you don't have to come with me." "I didn't know the belts were like this. What if they open, I don't necessarily wanna die yet." "Fuck, you're annoying." "Shut up. What if the engine stops and we really fall." "God fucking damn it, Yahaba. Have you ever heard of that shit happening? Stop freaking the fuck out, it's fucking fine." 

The ride jerked and they went up. Yahaba looked up the whole time. He wagged back and forth as much as he could, pressing the belt to the outside. "Hey, stop fucking shaking." Kyoutani offered him his hand. He didn't want to comfort him, but he felt sorry for him again. Being afraid of heights and falling sucked. "Thanks," he mumbled as he took it, squeezing it to an extent where anything harder would probably break it. 

The ride clicked, and they reached the top. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Yahaba sang while Kyoutani looked around the parc. There were several rides he needed to drive as well. 

After one and a half turns, it finally fell. Kyoutani enjoyed it, even smiling a little. Yahaba on the other hand clenched down on everything and even let out a quiet squeak at the start. 

"You good?" Kyoutani asked as they got out. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." "I fucking told you you don't need to." "I enjoy everything when it's with you." Kyoutani tsked. 

"Anyways, what do you wanna do next?" "There's this fast rollercoaster." "Sure." They also got in line for that one. Neither of them was scared, but they both really enjoyed it.

They drove every ride in the park, the toddler-horse-ride specifically on Kyoutani's wish while they drove the wet ones specifically on Yahaba's wish.

The last thing they went through were the stands with several different things to do. After they had gotten them chocolate fruits, Kyoutani strawberry while Yahaba got himself grapes, Kyoutani tried his luck at a dart at balloon throwing stand. They offered weirdly adorable stuffed puppies, some looking mad, others happy, but for the love of God, Kyoutani couldn't hit a single balloon. "Should I try it?" "If you think you can do it, sure, it's your money." Yahaba paid for five throws and hit each one on a green balloon, which gave the most points. 

"You can choose every two things from the upper three rows." The man said with a monotone, if not annoyed tone. Yahaba looked through them, picking two yellow, mad looking dog plushies.

"It looks just like you, doesn't it." "Fuck you." Kyoutani groaned. It did look like him. And he thought the puppy was adorable. "You can take it." Yahaba handed him one of those. "Thanks or something I guess." "No problem." Yahaba smiled as bright like he hadn't in a while. 

"Anyways, do you want to eat something? Like... okay they have everything." "Pizza." "You're at an amusement park... and you want... pizza?" "Pizza's fucking great. Shut up." "Yes, but... okay, let's go there." 

They sat in the Italian themed part of the park, sitting in the back of the restaurant. "They had a literal castle. A CASTLE, and you choose pizza." "Because I have taste, dumb bitch." "Arguable. But anyways, what do you want?" "Margarita." "Taste? Damn, no. You lack that." "Shut up, Mr. pineapple-on-pizza." Yahaba grinned. "You're just jealous." "Not really." 

They ordered and decided to look at the pictured they took from their rides. "You never smile. Boring." "Shut up. Also, lies. I fucking enjoyed free fall, bitch." "I didn't." "Yeah, that's the reason." "Mean." "I know." 

They finished their food, going to their cars. "You have a game in three days, right?" Kyoutani nod. "Can I watch it. I don't have to, but..." "It's fine. Just don't start fucking drama." "Why should I start..." "See you in three days." Kyoutani cut him off. Kyoutani knew exactly why. But he wouldn't tell Yahaba. He should find out himself. "Bye." Yahaba said, weirdly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite literally in love with amusement park dates, and that park is a mix of the europa park Germany and bayern park. Also next chapter will be around Yahaba and not like the rest around Kyou. :)


	7. Yahaba centered

Three days later Yahaba stood at the stand, leaning over the railing. He still didn't know what Kyoutani meant by not starting drama, because, what made Kyoutani think that he even planned that. 

"But Iwa-chan~." he flinched at this voice. That was what he meant with drama. "Oikawa's right, we should..." Matsukawa's voice stopped. "Fuck, fuck, just don't notice me," Yahaba said to himself. 

He turned around but flinched right back when he saw that all of their eyes were glued on him. 

"If that isn't elegant-san." Oikawa sing-sang, going in Yahaba's direction. Yahaba kept ignoring him, praying they would leave. 

But that didn't happen. All 7 of them stood next to him. 

"What are you doing here?" Makki said with a happy voice. "Yeah, what ya doing here?" Iwaizumi asked not as happy. Kyoutani had, to everyone's surprise, always been Iwaizumi's favorite Kohai. "I wanted to watch Ky's game," Yahaba said with way less confidence than one was used to. "I asked him if it was okay though." He really wanted to avoid drama or even worse, fights. 

"Iwa-chan. Let the boy live." "But he..." "We know, we know." Yahaba bit his lip, focusing on the field. 

"Sorry 'bout Iwaizumi," Matsun said, leaning against the railing. "It's fine." 

Kyoutani's team came onto the court. "Did he change?" Matsun asked. "Huh?" "Kyoutani. Did he change? He never came to team meetings or anything." "I think so. He's caring. And he... he made friends. Former Karasuno middle blocker Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and former Date tech setter Kagonegawa." "And you?" "I... I think I changed. I hope at least. God, I was fucked up back then. I regret it every day." Matsun smiled content. 

"Kyoutani plays great in that team, right, babe?" Makki said, to distract from this topic. "Yeah, it's more fun to watch than his old games." "Do you watch each of his games?" "If we don't have anything else to do, yeah." 

The game started right off with Kyoutani's service what was an ace. "Nice kill, nice kill, Kyoutani. One more time." The crowd cheered. Kyoutani sighted. He always preferred complete silence. So as soon as the crowd shut up, he served again. This time, the other team could get it, which just resulted in a chance ball for Sendai. 

Kyoutani's smile was enough to make Yahaba's heart jump in excitement. "You got it bad, huh?" "Maybe. He's adorable. God, I'll never be over him. I just want to kiss him again." "It's your fault after..." "Iwa-chan, please. I understand you want to protect Mad-dog-chan but just... don't." Yahaba ignored them and kept watching the game. 

Yahaba had planned to leave right after the game. Not just because Iwaizumi couldn't stand him, because the rest of his old team was still friendly. But mainly because... well... why. Maybe because... he didn't know. Maybe Iwaizumi was the reason. Maybe he really was scared of hurting him again. 

So as soon as the game was over, he didn't even say bye to the others but left immediately. 

When he reached the car, his phone went off. He picked up.

"Where the fuck are you?" "I... had to leave, sorry." "Get the fuck back here. God." "I..." "What I? What is so fuckin important." "I'm in my car already." "Then fucking wait there. I'll come there. What block did you park?" "H." "Will be there in 10." 

Yahaba leaned back. That did not go as planned. 

15 Minutes later Yahaba's car door opened. "Let's get a coffee. You pay." "Sure." "Why did you leave so fucking quick?" "I..." "Iwaizumi?" "Maybe. I'm sorry. I started drama." "Shut up, no you didn't. I know Iwaizumi can be a bitch at times. But fuck whatever he said." "Thank you." Kyoutani looked surprised. "It's fine. Stop fucking embarrassing me." Yahaba chuckled. "Sorry, Ky. Let's go then, right." Kyoutani just nodded.

They arrived at Yahaba's favorite coffee. And everyone knew, it was one of the most expensive ones in their city. 

Yahaba opened the door and was immediately greeted by a young waitress. "Yahaba-san. How was your day? Come with me. Your table is still free." 

They sat down and both got a menu. "You come here often?" "Yeah. It has great coffee." "Do you know that waitress?" Kyoutani really tried to show some manners in a coffee like that, which was hard when he wasn't used to that. "Yes, she's exes girlfriend." "Isn't it awkward? Meeting her?" "No. We always got along well. And just because she thought dating him is great, I don't hate her." "Makes sense." 

"Your game today... you were great. You combined your strength with teamwork," Yahaba mentioned after they ordered. "Yeah. they told me to fuck off if I wouldn't play with my team." "Maybe that isn't too bad? I mean you're great. And that combined with the others. Great." "Maybe. Don't know." 

After they finished their drinks they went back to Yahaba's car. "Here." Kyoutani threw a green shirt at Yahaba. "Don't know if you want that shit, but take it anyways." Yahaba looked at it. It was Kyoutani's jersey. "Don't fucking look so disgusted. I bought it." "Bought?" "Yeah, obviously." "Thanks." "If you don't want it just give it to someone else. I don't care." "No no no. I love it, it's adorable, thank you." "Shut up. I would just feel shitty if I'd use you like that." "Don't worry. It's not like it's my money either." "Fair point."

Kyoutani got out of the car. "See you. Lunch during my break tomorrow?" "Sure. Send me the address and time?" "Yeah sure. Bye." 

Yahaba couldn't think of anything else. Damn. Kyoutani would really be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be Kyoutani centered again. Anyway, Iwa-chan being an overprotective senpai is canon and you can't change my minde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch break meeting and Kyoutani being in denial, damn

The next day Kyoutani jogged out the door. He was 5 minutes late anyway, but he only had 30 minutes break and if he wanted to enjoy whatever they wanted to do, he had to hurry.

He opened the door and sat down. "Where we going?" "Your choice." "I don't fucking care." "Coffee or normal food?" "Coffee. Don't eat during work." "Ah, yeah, uhm... the same as last time?" "Yeah."

They went in and sat at the same table as last time. They had the same waitress as last time. She stood at another guy's table the whole time.

When the man saw Yahaba, he waved at him, which he returned with a bitter look. "Who the hell is that. You don't like him, do you?" "No. That's my ex. He's a bitch." "Like you?" "Worse." "Oh god. That's fucking horrible." He laughed silently. "Just kidding. I honestly don't know who's the bigger bitch." 

They got their coffees out of which both of them took a sip. 

"Why did you guys break up? Not like I would fucking care. I just wanna know who's the bigger bitch." "Oh... he wanted to fuck someone else. And he didn't tell me." "He... cheated?" "Yeah, you could say it like this." 

Kyoutani hated the man before, he didn't know why, maybe he already knew how much of a fucking bitch he was, but now he despised him. How fucking dare he cheat. Didn't that asshole know how fucking bad such things hurt?

"Sorry." "Why? It's not..." "You don't fucking do that. No matter what the fuck happened between you." "Naw. You care for me? Cute." "Shut up, I fucking don't." 

"Do you want some cake?" The waitress asked. Kyoutani refused to say anything. "Two strawberry cheesecakes, right Ky?" "Yeah," he mumbled. Kyoutani's mom had always made that cake for them. Both, he and Kyoutani always liked it. Maybe also because Kyoutani's mother was a baker and her cakes were exceptionally great.

"Why don't you hate that bitch?" he asked when she left their hearing space. "She... makes... I don't know. Maybe because I didn't treat him good enough, so he deserves someone who treats him right." "Stop fucking selling yourself under your worth." "You're adorable." "Every fucking person knows that you're fucking pretty. And you can pretend to be nice. So no, I'm just saying whatever the fuck everyone would think." "Thank you, Ky, You really know how to make me feel better." Kyoutani rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that. Yahaba wasn't that hard to read, after all, was he?

They got their cake and ate up in silence. The cake was okay, not nearly as good as the one in their childhood, and definitely not 15 dollars good, but acceptable. 

"Ky, do you wanna eat lunch with me more often?" "Yeah, don't care." Yahaba giggled. "That's cool. Tomorrow same time?" "Yeah. Pick me up again." "Of course." 

"Are you free in two weeks? I'm at my parents next weekend, but the one after, can we hang? We could... don't know, meet at mine, for the dogs as you'd say and go out in the evening?" "Sure, you pay." "Obviously. We can talk about the details the coming week unless you don't want to eat out with me anymore after tomorrow." "No, yeah I want to."

Yahaba brought Kyoutani back to his workplace and left himself. And Kyoutani, even if he wouldn't admit it just yet, looked forward to his lunch breaks every day, since these were the little highlights of his otherwise boring week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are back again with the sipping. Also, I'm starting to get slightly sick and that's making my writing worse than normal. but that's okay, I'm still gonna post it. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is worried, no one is gonna throw up or something like that, because someone might have an irrational fear of that. BUT!!! There is someone who just makes someone else uncomfy like Teru did with Kiyoko.

On Saturday around five pm, Kyuotani came to Yahaba's house. Two of the dogs were standing on the gate wiggling their tale happily. 

Kyoutani rang the bell and the gate opened itself. He went in, immediately cuddling the dogs. 

"Ky, hey." Kyoutani turned around and Yahaba smiled at him brightly. "How was your day?" "Okay. Boring as fuck." Yahaba looked at him an asking expression on his face. Kyoutani rolled his eyes. "'m glad we met today, damn it." "Thank you. I'm happy about that too." Yahaba held his hand out and Kyoutani took it, getting up.

"I made Hamima chicken." "Nice," He said. "Is it still your favorite?" "Yeah, yours at least." "Okay good. Want to eat already?" "Sure." 

They went inside and sat down at the dining table. One of his maids placed two plates and two glasses of water down on the table. 

"Do you want to stay the night? We can bring you home if you want tho." "I'll stay." "For the dogs?" Yahaba giggled, imitating Kyoutani's voice. "No, for you." Yahaba's face went all red. "Uh... oh... That's surprising..." He let out a nervous laugh. Kyoutani looked at him. He was cute, as cute as you could think a friend is. "Any...Anyway. Uhm... How's the food?" "Still as good as 5 years ago. Still can't believe you can cook that fucking good." "Thanks. I try my best." 

They finished their meal and immediately left. 

They went straight to the first disco insight. It was relatively modern with a shiny mixer next to a glass dancefloor. They played modern music that wasn't too electronic. 

"What d'you wanna drink?" Yahaba shouted over the music. "Strawberry Mojito or whatever the fuck they have here." "Okay. I'll be right back." 

Kyoutani looked around the crowd. there were pretty much just people around his age, shoving their bodies together on the dancefloor or making out in a corner. But none of them sparked his interest, not that they weren't attractive, he simply wasn't interested. 

"Here, they had one," Yahaba said handing him a small glass. "Thanks." Yahaba followed his look. "Anyone got your interest?" "Ew, No, yours?" Yahaba shortly looked at him before shaking his head. "Not really." 

They already had several drinks, Yahaba, again, having a few more than Kyoutani, when they decided that they could go dancing. 

Thanks to the dance floor being crowded, they swung pretty much body-to-body. 

Kyoutani traced his fingers along Yahaba's side in the least sexual way possible. "Going out with you had always been fun," Yahaba said his head leaned onto Kyoutani's chest for acoustic purposes only. "Yeah, you're not that unpleasant in bars." "Chill with the compliments, pretty." 

In the next song, Yahaba pulled Kyoutani out of the crowd back to their more or less private corner they stood all evening. "I'm getting another drink. Want one too?" "Sure." Kyoutani kept standing there. Maybe he should stop with the drinks for tonight. He had felt such a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, not like he had to throw up or anything, but it still had to be because of the alcohol, right, what else should it be.

Since Yahaba wasn't back after 10 minutes of waiting, Kyoutani decided to look for him. When he came closer to the counter, he saw Yahaba next to a tall man both of their drinks still standing on there. 

Kyoutani immediately stomped over, a really intimidating look on his face. Yahaba had such a faked smile on his lips, it hurt. It wasn't an 'I just wanna flirt and can't stand you' smile, it was a really uncomfortable smile. 

"Babe, we should leave, it's late and we need to take care of the dogs," Kyoutani approached them. "Excuse me, we were talking," The man interrupted. "Yeah, with my fucking boyfriend, who I fucking need to go to OUR fucking home with me." "Wow, calm down. I just..." "Yeah, shut the fuck up, I don't care for your bullshit excuses. Babe, you coming?" Yahaba didn't waste a second to get up and stand next to Kyoutani. While walking away from the man, he took Yahaba's hand, squeezing it softly. 

When they were outside the club, Kyoutani let go. "You okay?" "Yeah, don't worry. I'll call my driver, he should be here in 5." Kyoutani sighted as he saw how shakey Yahaba's hands were. "Mind if we share a bed?" "What... not at all... wh..." He got interrupted by driver Kim picking up. "Why would you want that," he asked when he hung up. "You seem fucking troubled. Won't end to fucking well if you sleep alone." "Okay... thanks." Kyoutani cracked a small smile. "'t's fine." 

The driver arrived and both of them got into the car. 

Yahaba put his head on Kyoutani's shoulder. "Thanks again, that dude really creeped me out, sorry for the trouble." "Shut it, Shigeru. It's fine, he's just a fucking bastard." 

After roughly two minutes they arrived at home. They went inside with Yahaba humming a melody he just heard on the radio. "Are you sure you want to sleep in my bed. I don't want you to feel like you have to." "Yeah, fucking obviously I want to, wouldn't have fucking offered it if not, would I?" "No... sorry." "And stop that shit. You don't have to be fucking sorry about everything." "Okay... thanks." 

They got ready, but nearly immediately falling into Yahaba's bed. 

Yahaba tried to lie as far on the outside as he could. "Do you not fucking want to... come closer?" "Isn't it uncomfor...." Kyoutani sighted, tugging on Yahaba's arm asking. He just slid closer, hugging him tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee date again oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should REALLY stop being so lazy and just think of my own characters instead of mixing my favourite ships from other shows into one person and putting them into the story.

Kyoutani woke up with long fingers stroking through his hair. He groaned but pushed his head slightly against Yahaba's hand, showing him that he should continue. 

“Oh... Sorry. Did I wake you up? I didn't mean to...” “'t's fine, Shigeru.” Shigeru smiled widely. “I love it when you say Shigeru. It's so cute.” “Shut up, bastard.” “Sorry, cutie.” “What the fuck, Shigeru?”He giggled quietly. 

“When do you have to leave?” “Afternoon.” “Ah, okay. Do you maybe wanna stay in bed for a bit longer?” “That sounds fucking weird. But why the hell not.” “Cool...” 

Yahaba pulled him closer, laying his head on Kyoutani's. “Kenny...” Yahaba laced their fingers. “I...” He stopped talking for a second, obviously overthinking what he wanted to say. “Do you maybe want to meet a friend of mine? He works in another coffee... if you want we can have breakfast there.” “Do you only have friends in fucking coffees?” He let out a nervous laugh. “Well, that's nearly the only place where I went to and could talk to someone, so yes.” “Holy shit that's fucking sad." "It's not... at least I..." "God, shut up, you're making me sad with your fucking post-school life." "Sorry." "Shigeru, shut up, it's fine." 

Kyoutani pulled his friend a little closer. "But if you wanna talk about that shit, it's fine with me." "Not right now... thank you, though." "'t's fine." 

Kyoutani started drawing small circles on Yahaba's neck, which he obviously enjoyed judging by the way he closed his eyes. 

They stayed in that position for roughly two hours, until Yahaba decided that it was time for them to leave. "You can have some clothes from me." He pointed at the big closet. "Thanks, I guess." "No problem." 

Kyoutani opened the door, taking a green hoodie and his jeans from the day before. "this okay?" He asked Yahaba. He turned around, nodding, his eyes just shimmering a little bit. "You... It really suits you." Kyoutani shrugged, looking into the mirror. Yahaba overreacted, he looked okay at best. "Uhm... Anyways... you can keep it. You look hot in it." "Thanks." 

After staring at Kyoutani for half a minute more, he finished dressing as well, then skipping down the stairs to his car.

The coffee Yahaba's friend worked in was the exact opposite of the coffee his ex's new girl worked in. It was small and had a cottage core-ey style. Neither the drink nor the food was immensely overpriced.

"Ahh. Hey, Shiggy," a tall, admittedly really handsome man said. "Sit down, I'll be here in a second." The man then eyed Kyoutani. "And you are?" He asked with a wide smile still sitting on his face. "Kyoutani." "Ohhh. So you're Ky-chan Yahaba never shuts up about? My name's Kagari by the way. A pleasure to meet you." Kyoutani just growled as an answer. And with that, they left for a small seating space in the corner. 

"I love how personal it is here. You know, Ka-chan is actually the owner." Kyoutani just glared in the general direction of this 'Kagari'-dude. Something about him didn't sit right with him, and even if that was just that his stomach began to hurt at how they used nicknames for each other or the way Yahaba was incredibly close with him. And maybe it didn't help that he was so incredibly hot. 

"Is everything okay?" Kyoutani hummed. "I'll just order for us, okay? You don't really look like you would like to talk to him." "True." 

"You know," Yahaba began after he ordered, "I really didn't think it would work out that well. I thought that you would never call or write. But I love being around you, so I'm really happy you did." Kyoutani blushed slightly, mumbling a "same." "Naw, you're so adorable. Who would have thought." 

The guy placed the order on their table. 

"You know, Ky, there's no need to be jealous of him. I need more than one friend, and you're better anyway." "Not jealous." "Right, sorry." 

But Kyoutani knew, he was jealous. The feeling in his stomach, yes, obvious jealousy. But he also knew that he didn't have a problem with Yahaba having other friends than him, but that could only mean one thing, and he would give anything to forget this knowledge again


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki helping KyKy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hella sleepy writing it so it's not the best, but I am providing the content. Yay.

Kentarou fell back on Tsukishima's couch letting a loud groan escape. 

"What happened?" "Uhm... I'm a fucking dumbass. I felt sorry for Shigeru, so I slept in his room... In his fucking bed, what normally isn't a fucking problem, and neither is fucking cuddling with my bro's, but my dumb ass decided to fucking crush on this son of a bitch. God when he became fucking sad I just wanted to kiss him and tell him that everything will now be fucking fine." 

Tsukishima looked at him, being just as surprised. "You know what I hate the most?" Tsuki shook his head. "That I don't even fucking want to deny it. I wanna forget it, yes, but not deny. I know I fucking like him and... I want to kiss him so bad it makes me look fucking stupid. But... fuck I don't know what to do anymore. Did he change? Is he playing again?"

Kei stroke over his back. "Can't I just get a free trial, try if it would work, try if it feels right when I kiss his lips." "I mean you could, but how different is that from what Yahaba did." "You're right. But what the fuck am I supposed to fucking do now?" "I don't know. What do you want to do? You want to kiss him, right? And date him? But you need to know if it works?" "Yeah." "Would he be upset if you just kiss him? Or would he allow it?" "I don't know Shiggy that well. He would allow it, as well as I know that fuckhead." "Then ask him, right?" "That's hard, what if I fuck up and he fucking hates me then." "Would he hate you?" "No, I don't know. I'm gonna fucking cry." 

Tsukishima just hugged him, not saying another word. "Why the fuck does he have to make everything so fucking complicated?" Kentarou fell on Tsukishima's shoulder. "So... If I ask him, and he doesn't fucking wanna be my friends any longer, can you be there for me?" "Of course, Ken." Even for his best friend, it wasn't too usual to see his best friend that soft. "Do you want to stay the night? We can watch a movie. Tada isn't coming today, he is on a business trip." "Uh... Sure." "Great. We have pizza, you want some?" He nodded. "Margarita?" "Yes." "Okay. You can put on... Jurassic parc? On Netflix. Or just find something you like." 

Tsukishima went into the kitchen while Kentarou decided they would actually watch Jurassic parc. It was Kei's favorite after all and he let him sleep over. 

Kei sat down next to Kentarou, askingly putting his arm around Kentarou. "I don't know that hoodie, is it new?" "It's Yahaba's. It's hella comfortable. And it smells like him. I like it." "Oh, you got it bad, huh?" "Yes, fucking obviously." 

They stared at the screen, watching the first 20 minutes of the movie 'til the pizza was finished. Then they continued watching it but this time with pizza. 

"Is he coming to our game in three days?" "How am I supposed to fucking know?" "I don't know. Tada said he and the other guys from your team stood next to each other. How did it go?" "Uhm... Iwaizumi was a bitch, but The rest was okay, I hope." "If he comes, you need to show off, huh." "Yes... I hope he wears the shirt I fucking bought him. If he comes." "He will, I'm sure. Tadashi has told me that Kindaichi told Kageyama that Yahaba had nearly cried when he told Matsun or Makki about it. And how much he talks about you in general."

"Why the fuck would they talk about Shigeru?" "I think they talked to Iwaizumi. Even your annoying captain tried to talk to Iwaizumi." "D'you know Shigeru?" "Not really. When you're ready, I'll gladly meet him." "He's probably not gonna be too fucking nice. He always had his way with strangers." "I'm friends with you, I'm used to it." Kyoutani giggled, agreeing. 

When they finished the movie and talked about a lot of unnecessary shit, they went to bed. "Do you wanna sleep in my bed? Or the couch?" "I wanna sleep in yours. Is Tadashi okay with that?" "Yes, Tada has no problem with that. Wouldn't have asked you if not, huh?" "Yeah, fair. Sorry." Tsukishima just smiled. 

"Sleep well, Kentarou." "Thanks, Kei." 

Kentarou turned around, falling asleep after many minutes of thinking about Yahaba and how much better he'd like lying next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba centered because I can't write about playing volleyball.

Yahaba ran up the stairs to where he stood last match. He was five minutes later than last time. He was still early, but he didn't necessarily want to stand next to someone at all. Even though he knew that if his old team were there, he'd probably have no other choice but to stand next to them. 

And much to his displeasure, the 7 men already stood at the railing, Oikawa immediately noticing him. 

“Yahoo, elegant-san. Come over here,” he exclaimed in his typical cheery voice. With a deep sigh, he went over to them. 

Iwaizumi eyed him still with that glint of resentment in his eyes. 

“Is that the jersey mad-dog-chan gave you?” Yahaba smiled unconsciously. Oikawa understood, giggling. 

“How's it going? Between you?” Matsun asked. “Oh... he's... we're getting closer. At least it seems like it. I think we're getting back to being friends. I don't know if he thinks the same.” “You know him better than we do. SO if you think he likes you, you're probably right.” Yahaba hummed, looking down onto the curt where Kyoutani's team just came on.

Yahaba took another deep breath, looking at Iwaizumi. Oikawa somehow got the hint, switching place with Iwaizumi. 

“Iwaizumi...” Yahaba began, looking at Iwaizumi. "What?" "I'm sorry." "Cool." "No... I fucked up, I know. And I know neither you nor Kyoutani should forgive me, but... I just... I don't even know what I could do." "You don't need me to forgive you. Why do you even care?" "Because... you're one of his friends. And I don't want any of his friends to hate me. And..." 

He stopped when he felt Iwaizumi looking at him. "As I said, you don't need me to forgive you." "But..." "Seems like Kyoutani has forgiven you already. And that means I don't care. What doesn't mean I like you. Because I don't." "Thanks, Iwaizumi." "Don't thank me." "O...okay." 

The game began and it started again with a service ace by Kyoutani. Kyoutani looked up to them, giving them a quick smile, or at least it seemed like it. Yahaba smiled back, his heart speeding up a bit too quick. 

Matsun hit him softly with his elbow. "Do you think he likes you too?" "Nope, no way. He would never make this mistake again." "That's... how are you gonna deal with it." "Being happy about being his friend and date someone else." "Hm," Matsun hummed. Yahaba knew himself it wasn't a good idea. It was a horrible idea. 

After the game was finished, Yahaba waited at the entrance. That's where Kyoutani asked him to wait. 

"Kyoutani, hey." Kyoutani smiled shortly. "Hi." "You played great." "Thanks." Sendai had won and with Kyoutani being the ace, he had scored most of their points. 

"Can you..." He gestured. Kyoutani had never liked the word Hug, so gesticulating it was the better chance. "Sure, c'm here."

Kyoutani leaned in while Yahaba closed his arms around the small of his back. Yahaba smiled, feeling how Kyoutani relaxed into his arms.

Kyoutani stepped back, looking at his hands. "Do you wanna go on a walk?" Yahaba grinned. "Yes, sure." Walks in the dark always had something. It was only sunset, but at that time of the year, it would be dark sooner than they'd notice. 

"Uhm... there's a parc like two minutes from here. If y'want, we can go there." "Sure." 

They walked for about one minute then Kyoutani linked their pinkies. "D'you mind?" "Nope, not at all." 

They arrived at the park, sitting down on the bench near a pond. 

Kyoutani laid his head onto Yahaba's shoulder. Yahaba pulled him even closer by his shoulder, smiling softly. "You're so cute, Kyoutani." "Shut up, idiot." "Sorry." "'t's fine." 

They sat there for about twenty minutes, then going back to Yahaba's car. 

"Shigeru... you free next Wednesday?" "Yeah, what do you want to do?" "Wanna... I don't know. Say something." "Can I invite you for dinner? Italien if you want?" "Yeah. You like Korean, so y'wanna eat Korean?" "Uhm... Do you like it? We don't have to." "I didn't mind." "Okay, perfect." 

"Uhm... Your car... where is it?" Kyoutani pointed at a point close to the hall. "Ah... Okay." 

"Need to go." "Okay, yes. Uhm. See you tomorrow." "S'ya."

Without thinking, Yahaba leaned down, kissing his cheek softly. 

He immediately went red when he realized what he had done. "Shit shit," Yahaba whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." "'t's fine." 

Kyoutani smiled softly, giving Yahaba a slight peck on the cheek as well. "Bye." Yahaba waved at him.

When Kyoutani was out of his sight, Yahaba reached up to his cheek, holding the place Kyoutani's lips were. 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if this chapter is good or not, I'm kinda tired again. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d...date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani gets progressively harder to read. Every chapter he's talking more like I do. And then I started reading Niragi story and that boy talks even worse, so now I'm addaptin that. Help

On Wednesday Kyoutani came to the restaurant they wanted to meet. Surprisingly he was on time. 

“Kenny, hey, you aren't late.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes, hugging Yahaba. “'tever, Imma be late next time.” 

Yahaba giggled, “That's not what I meant, let's go inside.” 

Inside a young man in a colorful shirt greeted them and brought them to a black and white table behind black curtains with a rose in the middle. 

“That's romantic, isn't it, Kenny?”

“Whatever.” He blushed a little at the remark. Not that he hadn't thought the same, but at least he wasn't the one to say it out loud. 

The brunette giggled. “You're cute, Ky.” 

“Shut up before I leave.” 

The waitress took their order and they went back to talking. 

They talked about the two days they didn't see each other. But nothing really happened those days so they went over to talk about other things.

When they finished their food, they decided to walk around the block. 

“Shigeru?” 

Yahaba looked at him. 

“I want to kiss you.” 

The taller one blushed, looking all flustered. 

“Shit, sorry, was stupid t'ask. It'd be an assholemove. Just wanned to kiss you, not ask you out...” 

Yahaba nodded. “Yes, go for it. I don't mind.” 

Kyoutani leaned down, hesitantly. He felt bad for kissing him. When he knew he wouldn't ask him out. But he was curious, he wanted to know how he felt. If it felt the same as when they dated or if it changed over the years.

It was the other one who closed the gap between them. They both leaned into the touch, and Kyoutani felt happy. Shit, that really was bad.

They let go of each other. 

“sorry, or somethin'. Shouldn't kiss ya without romantic.” 

Yahaba grinned, touching the others cheek. “Don't worry, I liked it. I'll always let you kiss me, even if it's just a friendship thing.” 

“Sure?” 

Yahaba nodded, smiling softly. “Of course. Let's get home, it's getting cold outside.”

Kyoutani nodded. 

“See you tomorrow, I'll pick you up from work.” 

“Yeah, sure, s'ya, Shigeru.”

Instead of going home, Kyoutani went to Tsukishima's. 

“Kei, I fucked it up... Kinda. He 'sn't mad, but don't know.” 

Kei gave him a glass of water, sitting down on the couch. 

“What happened?” 

“I kissed Yahaba. Told 'm I don't love him or anythin' but still, isn't that an asshole move?”

The blonde shrugged. “No, not really.” 

“He smiled, said he won't mind, but whatever. But he left instantly. He never does that. 't wasn't even cold, but he still said that. Fuck, 'd I make 'm sad?”

“I don't know, what do you think?” 

“Dunno, kinda feel like I did... But fuck, 'm a bastard, he told me he likes me and I still kissed him. 'm just like him.”

“You aren't like him. You aren't dating and he apparently allowed you to kiss him, right?”

“Yeah... whatever, still feel like shit.”

“So... do you like him, his kiss?” 

“No... yes... I guess I did. Fuck, but I can't fuckin date him. Fuck. What the hell. He said he'd let me kiss him... In a friend way.” 

Kei hummed. “It's whatever. I think he knows... I think he knows that you won't date him. He knows he fucked it up. So he grabs the thing closest to a relationship and that's friendship, kissing, cuddling, going on 'dates'.” 

Kyoutani laid down on his friend's lap. “Fuck, that's sad. I'm fuckin sorry.” 

The taller one started playing with the other one's hair, sighting deeply

Kei shook his head. “Don't be. He probably doesn't mind too much.” 

He shrugged. “can I sleep here. 't's annoyin, I know, sorry.” 

“I don't mind. Stay as much as you want.” 

“Thanks, Imma sleep, 'm tired... can ya stay for a bit?” 

“Sure. Tada won't be back 'til late anyway.” 

Kyoutani hummed, leaning further into his best friend's touch, getting comfortable. 

He felt fucking bad. He shouldn't have done it. And it just confused him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, kinda feel like Yahaba went home to cry or something. Didn't even plan that, kinda just happened. I don't know what's happening in my story anyway. The characters just do whatever the hell they want. Pls, I wanna get back in controll.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kith kith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda obvious I lowkey like Tsukki. Well, he do be existing every chapter.

The week went by too slow. The daily lunch with Yahaba was just not enough time nor the right location to talk about anything like that. They met on Saturday at Yahaba's, where Kyoutani wanted to talk about the kiss.

He rang the bell, the other one opening immediately. He hugged him shortly, stepping aside to let the blond one in. 

“What do you want to do?” Yahaba waited until Kyoutani took off his shoes, walking into the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

“I wanted to talk... I don't wanna make it awkward.” 

Yahaba nodded, walking to the couch, sitting down. He leaned his head against Kyoutani's shoulder.

“Uhm... it's because of the kiss. 'm sorry. I know ya said y'were fine, but... I kinda don't believe ya.”

The brunette smiled. “Don't worry about it, Kenny, it's fine.”

“Why did ya just walk off then? 't wasn't even cold.”

He kissed his cheek softly. “I..,” He sighed softly, “It's fine, really. Yeah, it was our first kiss after a long while. I like you. I don't mind the kisses... In a frie...”

Kyoutani groaned. “Sure? If it makes ya uncomfortable or some I really don't have...”

This time it was Yahaba who interrupted him. He leaned over, kissing him softly. 

“Here, see. I'm fine with it. It was just because... I didn't expect it to be... that many emotions... it was just a bit overwhelming at first, but it's fine now, I promise.”

Kyoutani leaned back. “So... wanna watch a movie?” Yahaba nodded, leaning his head against the other's shoulder again. 

He started playing with his hair. It was just as fluffy as he remembered it. 

“Wanna stay the night?” 

Kyoutani just nodded. 

“My bed? Or guestroom?” 

“Yours” 

The taller one smiled. “Great. Pizza for dinner?” 

He hummed in agreement. 

They continued watching the movie in silence, Kyoutani constantly playing with the other's hair. 

After the movie, they warmed up a pizza, eating it just as silent. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything. Iz was quite nice actually. 

They went to bed only a few hours later. 

Kyoutani didn't fall asleep, he didn't try either. He wrote Kei.

“How the fuck do I know if I'm in love with that bitch or not?”

He felt bad for annoying Kei about his love life again, especially since he had a perfectly well-working life as well.

“Think about him flirting with another person.”

He didn't really have to imagine that, he just had to remember how mad he was when he saw Yahaba getting flirted on, even before he knew his friend didn't like it.

“Hate it”

“Mhm, that's what I thought.”

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. He knew it somewhere deep down. He knew he loved him, still did, but he couldn't just forget and he never has been the guy to forgive. 

“I can't ask him out.”

He could hear Kei's sigh. “Then don't.” 

Kyoutani suddenly felt very stupid. Stupid and Toxic. “But I don't want him to have another boyfriend.”

God, what a shitty friend he was. What friend would decline to be in a relationship but then be enough of an asshole to ask him not to date anyone else?

“Tell him that. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

God, he felt bad. But he could ask, Yahaba could just say no. But, would that really be the right thing to do?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bonding time ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting closer to the end 'cause I don't wanna write angst and don't know what else to write.

He woke up, Yahaba holding him close, his head resting on the taller ones chest. Kyoutani smiled softly, being completely sure the other one was asleep. 

Nearly an hour later Yahaba moved, opening his eyes nearly comedically slowly. Instead of saying something they kept laying like this. Only the brunette's hand had wandered into the others short hair, comping through it. 

They didn't speak a single word for what must have been at least another one and a half hour. When Kyoutani stretched, the other one nearly jumped out of the bed, taking his hand away.

“Did I wake you up, I'm...” 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes, getting closer to him again, putting his hand into his hair, “Was awake the whole time, woke up before you.” 

He nodded, starting to stroke through his hair again. “Uhm... breakfast or do you need to go somewhere?” 

“Breakfast, 'm free all day.”

“Oh, that's unusual. But cool, so what do you want to do?” 

“Uhm... wanna play with the dogs. And maybe don't know, can I braid your hair?”

Yahaba started to giggle, ruffling through his hair. “Sure, that will look cool.” 

Kyoutani smiled at him, taking his hand. He kissed his cheek, stretching, Getting up.

The brunette held his hand, whimpering. “Where are you going?” 

“Breakfast can bring it up, or you come downstairs to eat. Don't care.” 

Yahaba nodded, getting up taking Kyoutanis hand. “I'll come with you if you don't mind that is.” 

Kyoutani shrugged, holding the others hand tighter, jogging downstairs. “'ll make pancakes, anything else?” 

the brunette shook his head, sitting down on the counter, watching the other run through the kitchen, getting all the ingredients, and then making the food. 

They ate in silence, their legs touching, then washing up together in the same silence, even getting the dogs quietly. But not once did either of them feel awkward. Only when they left the mansion they started talking. 

“Uhm... Shigeru... I wanna talk to ya about somethin',” Yahaba looked at him, waiting for him to continue, “Uhm... could we... like... not date anyone. 'm sorry, I know it's kinda selfish but yeah.”

Yahaba swallowed, looking at him. Both of them knew that all that was missing for them to be in a relationship was a confession and both of them knew it wouldn't happen too soon. 

“Yeah, sure, I wouldn't mind that. I didn't plan on dating anyone anyway. I guess that includes doing it and kissing others?” 

Kyoutani nodded. “'m sorry, know it's selfish.” Yahaba petted his back, kissing his cheek. 

“Don't. I can say no if I don't want to.”

The blonde nodded, taking the others hand again. What made him feel even worse was that he knew the other liked him in a non-friendship way. And he just used it. It felt like he didn't care about the others feeling. But he really did, well, somehow more than he'd like it.

He looked down onto their hands, smiling unconsciously. 

“Your hands are cold,” He stated. “and soft.”

The other giggled. “Yours are just really warm and rough, it's probably from volleyball and not taking care of them.” He searched through his back, getting out a lotion, then putting it onto the others hand.

“That should help,” he smiled, “It makes your hands smell like vanilla and they feel way softer.” 

Kyoutani blushed a bit, immediately looking away. “Thanks,” his voice came out quieter and more high pitched than he was used to. 

“No problem... I can paint your nails black... we can make a self-care day. You wanted to braid my hair anyway, we'd look so pre... cool.” His voice grew gradually more excited. Kyoutani would lie if that didn't make him happy, maybe even a bit excited. 

“Sure, whatever don't care.” 

They went back to Yahaba's house, him nearly dancing the whole way. 

At home, he got out all his makeup and self-care products. 

They used masks, oils, lotions, sprays, everything one could need. Then Kyoutani did both of their make-up and braided Yahaba's hair before the latter made both of their nails. 

“has anyone ever told you that you have really attractive hands?” Of course, Kyoutani shook his head. “Well, with that kind of makeup and black nails and those hands you're the perfect e-boy.” 

Kyoutani scanned Yahaba. “You're my soft boy then. Make-up, Outfit, hair and you're cute.”

The brunette looked at him a bit perplexed. “I... Idiot.”

“'m not wrong. And those aesthetics go well together.” 

Yahaba smiled softly, kissing his cheek. “Can we take a picture? I need a new wallpaper.” 

Kyoutani shrugged, letting Yahaba put him into a pretty pose which he insisted was with his hand holding the other's shirt.

“I'll send it to you, you can delete it if you want.” Kyoutani hummed, looking at the picture he just got. Instead of deleting it, he set it as his background, smiling softly, this time noticing it. But why would he stop himself from smiling, when being around Yahaba made him so incredibly happy?


End file.
